Duelist's and Shinobi's
by LadyKira19
Summary: The members of squad seven are tasked with becoming educators in a new academy for ninja's... and duelists! Yugi Moto hires our favorite squad (and introducing it's youngest member, Kira Hariyama) to help educate the hundreds of students that pass through. Though not everything goes smoothly. There is drama, adventure and a bit of romance involved in the many tales of our hero's.
1. Duelist's and Shinobi's (Introduction)

Duelists and Shinobi's

Introduction

Characters

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 21

Rank: Jonin

Team number: 7

Academy Position: basic and advanced ninjutsu instructor

Bio: Naruto Uzumaki is a graduated member of squad seven and the most fun loving member of the team. Naruto works a the academy of dueling and ninja arts as an instructor for basic and advanced ninjutsu. Naruto likes to keep things interesting with his ideas for training his students. Naruto and Kira are like brother and sister and often becomes protective of her in times of trouble. Although a bit goofy, he is greatly respected by his fellow teammates as well as the duelists.

Sakura Haruno

Age: 21

Rank: Jonin

Team number: 7

Academy Position: chemical and organic sciences instructor and school nurse

Bio: Sakura is an instructor for organic chemistry and chemicals for the school part time, while acting as the full time school nurse. Sakura is a confident young lady but at the same time feels abandoned and a little insecure due to Sasuke's departure from the team. Though she longs for him, she tends to put on a strong appearance for her friends and students. Although she is limited in her active role as a teacher, Sakura always tries to involve herself in classroom activities and events to improve her reputation as an educator. She may get irritated at Naruto for his antics, but deep down wishes she was as carefree as him,

Kira Hariyama

Age: 20

Rank: Jonin

Team Number: 7

Academy position: School counselor and human resources director

Bio: Kira is a Neko human hybrid from a royal clan known as the rose Hariyama's. She is a princess by birth and has two older brothers. Her father is the king and her late mother ruled as queen. As the youngest former member of squad seven, Kira is considered the baby of the group to her older members, yet acts as the voice of reason when chaos arises. Although her activities in the classroom are zero to none, Kira enjoys listening to the the students when they entrust their feelings to her. Kira has a strong ninjutsu art of telekinesis and invisibility. She is also a member of the anbu black opps as a trained assassin. Her faithful partner Kirara (her demon cat companion) is always by her side to ensure she is safe. Kira became fascinated with the art of dueling when she moved into the school with her teammates. Though she loves all of her new friends, she has an especially soft spot for Joey and his love for his friends and his little sister Serenity. Though confident and strong, Kira can be insecure and unsure of herself at times.

Sai

Age: 22

Rank: Jonin

Team number: 7

Academy position: Shinobi history and arts

Bio: Sai is a quiet and mild tempered man. He is the oldest former member of squad seven as well as the shyest. Sai's talents in the arts and knowledge of old shinobi history landed him a full time position as the art and history instructor of the academy. Sai often keeps to himself and avoids to stay out of trouble at all costs. Sai became interested in the pictures of duel monsters cards when he moved into the school. So much that he began to draft pictures for new cards for card creators. Sai is also a member of the anbu black ops as a trained undercover agent. Sai takes great pride in his role in squad seven and feels accomplished as a member of a team and educator. Sai replaced Sasuke when he left the team for his own dreams and vowed to fill in the void with his own flair and personality.

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 21

Rank: Jonin

Team number: 7

Bio: Sasuke is a former member of squad seven who left a few years back when he decided he wanted to do his own work in restoring the name of the Uchiha clan. This decision has since affected Sakura in a negative way by causing feelings of abandonment. Sasuke had no interest in becoming a teacher for the academy and left right before the team moved in. Sasuke will pop in and see his former teammates every now and then, but prefers to keep to himself and act as a lone wolf. Sasuke still considers Naruto to be his rival and now finally his equal in power.

Shikamaru Nara

Age: 22

Rank: Jonin

Team number: 10

Academy position: Lead teacher for the shinobi wing and weapon and strategy instructor.

Bio: Shikamaru is considerd nothing short of an absolute genius. His smarts and organization landed him the floor manager of the shinobi wing as well as the full time teacher in weaponry and strategy making. Shikamaru is the cousin of Kira through marriage between the two clans. Shikamaru has gone from lazy shinobi to working leader after his decision to leave his team and become a teacher and voice for the little guy. Shikamaru enjoys his life living at the academy but also become irritated with Naruto, Joey and Tristan's antics and often corrects them. Shikamaru always refrains from arguing unless it is absolutely necessary and sets high standards for his students. Although he is a member of squad ten, Shikamaru often takes charge off all of the house shinobi's when a mission comes up and he is looked up too as a leader as well. Shikamaru found that his strategy skills as a ninja has the same positive results in duel monsters and is often asked by Tea to teach her how to be an effective coach. The dueslists became impressed by him when he learned the rules and many strategies of dueling in under three days.

Rock Lee

Age:22

Rank: Jonin

Team Number: 9

Academy Position: Taijutsi instructor and school gym coach

Bio: Rock Lee is the most loyal person you could ever meet. Lee is dedicated to his jobs as a taijutsu instructor and gym coach to all of the schools students. Lee was a member of squad nine but left to work at the academy full time. Lee is an inspiration to the students for overcoming long standing ankle and leg injuries he sustained at a young age and inspires his students to be the best they can be. Though sometimes over the top when it comes to his method of teaching, Lee strives to be like his number one role model and greatest inspiration, his Sensei Might Guy.

Yugi Moto

Age: 21

Rank: King of Games

Academy position: School dean/ Owner

Bio: Yugi is the owner and founder of the duelist and shinobi academy. He rules as the dean of students and the big boss of everyone who works there. Yugi is a people person who ejoys making new friends and trying new things. He was inspired to open a duelist wing in his school because of the diversity he saw in his students. When he met Naruto and the rest of the shinobi he was taken by their talents and has since been living a fulfilling life. Yugi is still the undefeated world champion who hasn't even come close to losing his crown (that is, for now...) Yugi's best friend is Joey but has also since become close to Naruto. Yugi has strong beliefs in equality and constantly strives to better his business, himself and the world around him. His biggest rival is Seto Kaiba, who is the owner of Kaiba Corp, Kaiba Land and Kaiba academy: School for Superior Knowledge in Dueling. Though Yugi tries to stray from trouble, his millennium puzzle tends to get him into plenty of it on his own.

Joey Wheeler

Age: 23

Rank: Godfather of games (Runner up)

Academy Position: School Principal/co-owner

Bio: Joey is one of the best friends a person could ever have. He's reliable, quick to act and always trustworthy. That's why Yugi gave him the position of principal of the school. Joey is second in charge under Yugi. Though he tends to carry more of the day to day stresses. He founded the school alongside Yugi but gave Yugi more of the credit due to Yugi's strong sense of needing to open up the school. Joey tries to be the cool guy who always knows what he is talking about, yet his mistakes and constant misjudgments land him in the same goof rank as Naruto. That would explain why the two get along so well. Once Joey became the runner up in dueling, he began to date Mai once he got the guts to ask her out. They have been together for over two years now. Joey took in his little sister Serenity once his mother decided she wanted to pursue her career in international wedding planning, and has become even more protective of her.

Tristan Taylor

Age:23

Rank: Advanced Duelist

Academy Position: Lead Teacher/ Trap Card Specialist

Bio: Tristan is a guy who loves to try new things. He has since become a terrific duelist and has earned his position as lead teacher on the duelist wing. Tristan still has feelings for Serenity, but is stopped from advancing on her due to her age (and of course Joey!) Tristan enjoys taking long rides in his motorcycle and has also learned to play shogi thanks to Shikamaru. Tristan often feels insecure in his abilities as a duelist. Especially when he compares himself to his best friend Joey. In result, he tends to try to do things on his own or over do them all together. Tristan's main rival is Duke.

Tea Gardner

Age: 21

Rank: Card Researcher

Academy Position: Spell Card Specialist

Bio: Tea is who you would consider a team motivator (cheerleader if you will). Tea's strong sense of friendship helps keep her friends in check. Tea isn't a strong duelist, but she is smart in the history of dueling and enjoys researching cards and the unique abilities of each one. Tea loves to teach and entertain her students with different learning methods and activities. (Although some are a little more strange than others. Tea harbors a lot of feelings for Yugi and tends to become jealous when she feels another girl is threatening her chances with him. However, since the ninjas moved into the school, she has since began to get butterflies when a certain shinobi walks by...

Duke Devlin

Age: 22

Rank: Shop owner/ creator

Academy Position: None

Bio: Duke is a drifter. Like a log drifting down the stream... until he decided that the academies shed would be great if he renovated it for one of his two card shops. Duke doesn't have an interest in working at the academy. Instead, he agreed to supply the school with cards to sell to the children as practice or starter decks in exchange for usage of the shed. While lofty and somewhat arrogant, Duke has a heart of gold and would do anything for his friends if needed. Duke is a ladies man and often competes for the affections of Kira. Duke is a master duelist and creator of the game known as dungeon dice monsters. He also writes his own music and performs locally in town. (He's a big shot in his own eyes).

Serenity Wheeler

Age: 17

Rank: High school senior

Academy Position: Occasional Volunteer

Bio: Serenity Wheeler is the younger sister of Joey Wheeler. She may be only seventeen, but Serenity has a great sense of adventure. She is always at her brothers side and has taken a liking to Kira. She has even gone so far as to say she is like her big sister. Serenity is only seventeen, but is an active volunteer when the school calls for one. Especially when large events are being planned. She is torn between her want to work at the academy and discovering something no wheeler has ever done before. Serenity enjoys playing an occasional game of duel monsters but much rather prefers to cheer on the sidelines. She hopes to one day be as strong as her big brother Joey.

Izzy Izumi

Age: 20

Rank: computer specialist

Bio: Izzy is the schools live in computer tech. He monitors the schools security, electricity, dueling arena power and pretty much everything else electrical in Yugi's school. Izzy has no experience in either dueling or ninjutsu, but is fascinated by both. A brainiac by nature, it's hard to find Izzy doing anything else other reading or studying. He was hired by Yugi to be the lab technician and is usually found in the super computer lab down below the third level of the school.

Mai Valentine

Age: 22

Rank: Performer

Bio: Mai is what you would consider an every man's dream girl. Mai is a total flirt with attitude. She became a dueling performer known as Madam butterfly (you can only imagine where she came up with that persona)... Mai is the longtime girlfriend of Joey and is always making sure that it will always be that way. While Mai has always been a jealous type, she couldn't help but become a bit more intimidated when Kira moved into the school.

Seto Kaiba

Age: 23

Rank:...Everything he pretty much goes out to do (Except reclaim his duelist champion crown)

Bio: Kaiba is owner and founder of Kaiba academy and longtime owner of Kaiba Corp. His company has expanded and has become a national phenomena. His little brother Mokuba helps run the operations of both the company and academy. Although very successful, Kaiba's school is outranked by Yugi's and that has since caused him to become even more bitter then before. However, Kaiba's soft side comes out when it comes to his little brother. If only it would say out more often.

By now, I'm sure you are familiar with all that is happening just by reading the bio's of all of the main characters. If not, I'll summarize in detail for you.

Yugi and Joey opened up a school for duelists and then one day Yugi decided he wanted to open a wing for shinobi studies. In this story, Shinobi's are the law enforcers, military etc. The story is set in Domino city, a part of the vast land of developed and industrialized Konoha. Lady Tsunade is high ruler (Hokage) of the territory. Yugi heard of Naruto and his team through Lady Tsunade when he went to her for help in funding the schools new wing. Once he contacted them, they agreed to move in and become the instructors for the wing. The school is an entire mansion of about three stories large. So when the students are gone, it is their home.

I hope you enjoy this series!


	2. And The New School Year Begins!

**A New School Year**

January 19th and the Summer term begins...

"Okay everyone! Gather in the library for the first staff meeting of the school year!" Izzy's voice echoed through the loudspeakers of the mansion. The morning meetings usually started at about eight or so. Just before the students would be welcomed into the building for the first round of classes. However, this morning was different. Today was the beginning of the Spring term at the Domino Academy of Dueling and Shinobi Arts. This morning was to begin with a meeting followed by an elaborate student orientation. "Again!" Shouted Izzy through the fuzzy microphone. "All teachers and faculty staff must be present for the morning meeting!" The message rang loudly throughout the mansion and shook the cabinets in the kitchen. Tristan slammed his coffee cup down on the counter and covered his ears to block out the screeching from the speakers. "Okay Izzy!" Tristan exclaimed holding his ears tight with his eyes tightly shut. "Were coming man!" He proceeded out of the kitchen and was soon met by Joey as he walked up the foyer stairs towards the second floor library. "The morning meeting assembly, never get's old eh Trist?" Exclaimed Joey throwing his hands behind his head. "Yeah, it can't possibly get old since I can't forget the feeling of deaf ears!" Tristan states turning the corner down the hall with his friend. They pass by room after room swiftly to get to the meeting before the bell rang to announce the arrival of the students. They arrived at a double door entryway and pushed the heavy oaks open. Inside was a room of splendor. Books filled every nook and cranny of the library straight up to the ceiling. Ladders scaled the shelves on wheels for mobility and a large window sat center stage with it's balcony doors opening to a large balcony looking out into the city. The center of the room sat fur leather couches and a long black coffee table. This is where the team usually sat when the held their meetings. In fact, this was a center social point in the mansion.

The guys saw that Tea, Yugi and Duke had already been sitting and waiting for them with Izzy standing in the center of the room with a clipboard in hand. "Where are the shinobi?" Asked Joey looking around the room for answers to his question. "They already had a discussion about their own student orientation, and are getting the courtyard ready for it as we speak." Izzy explained as he thumbed through his papers. "Please take a seat you two." The boys sat down with kegs crossed eager for Izzy to begin and end his usual long speeches. Izzy had no problem leading a meeting on a count that he was the technician for the schools electrical equipment such as the duelist arenas, computers and everything else electrical in the facility. "Okay now that we're all here, let's start with the school chant." Izzy began raising a hand to salute. The others began to discuss the actual topics of the meeting as Izzy began the chant. Yugi placed papers on the table and began to speak. "Okay gang, this is a new year and our student count has doubled from last year. We expect over 100 dueling students and 100 shinobi students. We need to make the effort to ensure every student understands the programming and scheduling. Does anyone have any questions?" Asked Yugi looking around the room."Nope! All I know is that we rock!" Exclaimed Joey with confidence." That's exactly what I want to hear from the principal. "Yugi replied with a smile. "Can we discuss changes after the orientation's or after the classes?" Asked Tea holding a pen to her lip. "After the classes today we'll have the meeting to discuss our new operations." Replied Yugi." Joey, you need to look over the paperwork on your desk and come up with some ideas. I already gave Kira and Shikamaru their paperwork to look over." Yugi began to pass out the classroom keys. "Anything else before we go to the shinobi orientation?" They looked over at Izzy who was just about ready to wrap up the chant. He looked over at his housemates and figured that they had already finished with their meeting. "Okay..." He said winding down. "I guess we'll go to the orientation now." He walked out ahead of them a bit irritated.

Outside in the courtyard students new and continuing gathered in the seats outside in the courtyard ready to listen to the new student orientation. This would lay out the map of what the children could expect this year at the academy. Sitting neatly in the front row seat, Serenity Wheeler placed one leg over the other and waited in anticipation for the orientation to start. She volunteered on her days off from school to help her brother and friends out with the school activities and from time to time, school functions such as dances. There was no doubt that they needed her help today. Welcoming over two hundred students and over seventy returning students required the helping hands of all.

"I wonder what our new teachers are going to be like!" Shouted one student to the other. "Same here. I hope they're the real deal" "Quiet!" shouted one of the girls. "It's starting!" The crowd grew silent when they saw Shikamaru enter the center of the field. With a microphone in one hand and a clipboard full of notes in the other, he was ready to begin the orientation. "Okay everyone listen up" He shouted looking at his clipboard." "I would like to be the first to welcome you all to the Summer term orientation. Some of you where here last term and have come back, but most of you are new to our campus and we will spend the next twenty minutes laying down the rules for you." He turned the page and cleared his throat as he continued. "First of all, I'll start with introducing the shinobi students to their new instructors and trusted faculty staff here to assist all students with personal and medical needs." "But before I introduce you kids, let me remind you that these shinobi are famous for their work in recent history. Thereby learning anything from these shinobi will be like obtaining rare treasure." The kids began to whisper to each other in excitement. "Who are they?" One boy asked. "I have no idea!" replied the other. Shikamaru took a step back and began announcing names as he read them off the board. The Duelists watched from the balcony that looked out over the field with smiles on their faces. "This is my favorite part" Tristan stated. "It's always exciting to see the ninja's come out and show off." "That's just because you fantasize about being a shinobi duelist." Replied Joey elbowing Tristan's rib in amusement. "Stop guys." Tea said sharply." They're starting."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and began to usher out the shinobi's. "Your instructors will be known as sensei to all of you. This is a form of respect to your teachers and should be said with the utmost care." The shinobi's came out of the tent that sat by the posium and stood side by side to be addressed by name. Shikamaru started from left to right and addressed name and position of each person respectively. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be teaching new comers basic jutsu hand signs and for continuing students, advanced jutsu and intermediate hand signs." Naruto waved and smiled to the crowd as Shikamaru continued his introduction." Naruto is the last known living Jinchuriki who harbors the ninetailed fox spirit. He is a world renown hero and master of very powerful technniques." "I'm looking forward to showing all of you guys what your capable of!" Naruto shouted with cheer. Shikamaru continued. "This is Sai. He will be enriching you with fine arts and filling your minds with knowledge of old shinobi history. He is respected as one of the greatest artists to ever walk the battlefield." Sai gave one of his signature grins and waved to the crowd. "Happy to be here and be of service." He replied shyly. "This is Lady Kira Hariyama. She will be providing all students with counseling and is a book of knowledge in HR for the school. Every now and then she will appear to help with exercises and in classroom study when needed. She is the princess of Konoha, this includes the region that Domino city was founded on. She is of the Neko hybrid clan from the land of Roses, and is one of the most powerful kunoichi in all the leaf." Kira waved to the crowd with a big smile. "I'm so excited to be meeting all of you, and I can't wait to get to know each and every one of you!" She cheered. "This is Rock Lee. He will be showing you all basic and advanced taijutsu techniques. He is also the school gym teacher and will be instructing all students. He is known as the Konoha's handsome devil and is also known for overcoming life threatening injuries to his legs and becoming one of the greatest taijutsu users in the world." Lee gave a thumbs up and took a bow. "I am so happy to see such youthful and eager faces here today! Let us create bonds through hard work and dedication! "Over here we have Sakura Haruno. She will be exploring organic chemistry and chemical compounds for basic medicine. She is also our school nurse and is providing care to all students. Sakura is known for inheriting her legendary strength from Lady Tsunade herself. She is a strong medic and one of very few shinobi's who is immune to genjutsu. Sakura smiled and blushed. "I am very happy to be here today. I hope all of you are just as excited as we are." Shikamaru walked forward and took center field. "And I am Shikamaru Nara. I will be teaching you how to wield weapons and how to make a strategy for any situation you may come across on the battle field. I am known as one of the greatest strategist's in the world and a serious Shogi junkie." Sai stepped forward with a speech in hand. " The policies of the shinobi student body are as follows: You must not be late to class or you will receive a point. Once you receive three points you will be sent to the principal for a possible punishment, depending on the severity of the offense." He turned a page and continued on. "Secondly, you must wear proper uniform when attending school. You are allowed to wear the following items sold in our game shop next door. The list of appropriate outfits will be provided in your syllabus and welcome packet." "That's my game shop you pail weirdo!" Duke quipped under his breath. "Thirdly, any bullying or profanity displayed on campus will result in immediate consequences." Kira stated with her arms crossed and giving one of her signature stares." "And finally, when dealing with your fellow duelist students, remember, all of you are learning amazing things at this school, and not a single one of you is superior or inferior to the other. Let me just make that clear now cause' I'm going to be really angry if I see anyone acting like a big shot when he's a little guys equal to the rest of us." Naruto stated with punching a fist into his hand.

Lee gave a thumbs up and smiled. "All of you are going to make fine shinobi's indeed!" "Yeah! Remember, you need to push yourself everyday and remember to study!" Sakura chirped with a fist on the air. "And that all of you are amazing and have unique but special things that set you apart from everyone else. That is something to be truly proud about!" Kira stated with her hands clapping. "And remember, don't ever give up! No matter how hard it may become or who may tell you otherwise, do not give up on your goals!" Naruto cheered with two thumbs up. Shikamaru stepped up to the microphone with a smirk on his face."Okay guys, let's start a great school year!" The children began to applaud and cheer. The ninjas bowed and walked back into the mansion. Izzy applauded from the balcony alongside the duelists. "Another great motivational yet stern as all hell speech." Izzy exclaimed turning his video camera off. "I'll say. Those ninjas are terrific at starting up the school year. Everyone is pumped up out there." Tristan replied. "Well, I guess were going to have to top them by making our speech even better!" Yugi exclaimed with excitement. Joey gave him a bored look. "Your totally right Yug. So what kind of colored paper are we handing out this year during the yard drill." He replied sarcastically. "Either way guys, this is the beginning of our second year as a mixed curriculum school! That is so exciting!" Tea cheered happily. The guys nodded their heads in agreement. "Your right Tea," Yugi replied. "This is going to be another awesome year for the entire school. We're making an impact on all of these kids and we need to be working as hard as we can to make them strong duelists and shinobis!" "Yugi exclaimed. "I agree!" Joey replied with a smile. "Now, again, what colored paper are we using this year Yug? Yugi gave him an irritated look and held his files close to his chest as he began to walk out the door. "Yellow." He replied under his breath. His friends began to laugh as they followed him out ready to initiate the new year for their student body.

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to post this first part! This is serving as a way to usher everyone into the idea of what is happening and who the characters are. I will be posting the first story to this series in less than a week. Try and expect it on no later than next Tuesday. I will try to make weekly postings or more per week. I don't want to be one of those authors who doesn't post on a regular basis.

Happy reading everyone and enjoy everything that is fanfiction!

LadyKira19


End file.
